1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a laser apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, for a semiconductor exposure apparatus (hereinafter referred to as an exposure apparatus), a higher resolution is being required as miniaturization and integration of a semiconductor integrated circuit have been progressed. Therefore, wavelength-shortening of light outputted from an exposure apparatus has been developed. Generally, as an exposure apparatus, a gas laser apparatus is used instead of the traditional mercury lamp. For example, as a gas laser apparatus for exposure, a KrF excimer laser outputting an ultraviolet laser beam with 248 nm (nanometer) wavelength or an ArF excimer laser outputting an ultraviolet light beam with 193 nm wavelength may be used.
In a next generation exposure technology, an immersion exposure in which a gap between an exposure lens in an exposure apparatus and a wafer is filled with fluid has been put to practical use. In the immersion exposure, because refraction index between the exposure lens and the wafer is changed, an apparent wavelength of the exposure light source is shortened. In a case where an immersion exposure is conducted using an ArF excimer laser as an exposure light source, a wafer is irradiated with an ultraviolet light beam of which wavelength is equivalent to 134 nm. Such technique may be called as an ArF immersion exposure (or an ArF immersion lithography).
Natural oscillation amplitudes of a KrF excimer laser and an ArF excimer laser are wide such as about 350 to 400 pm (picometer). Therefore, when a projector lens is made by a material which transmits an ultraviolet light beam such as a KrF laser beam or an ArF laser beam, a chromatic distortion may occur. As a result, a resolution may be reduced. Therefore, a spectrum line width of a laser beam outputted from a gas laser apparatus should be narrowed to the extent a chromatic distortion can be ignored. In order to narrow a spectrum line width, in a laser resonator of a gas laser apparatus, a line narrow module (LNM) with a line narrowing element (an etalon, a grating, or the like) may be mounted. In the following, a laser apparatus of which a spectrum line width is narrowed may be called as a line narrowed laser apparatus.